


It's just us

by CutesyMe



Series: Kyouhaba Week June [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fantasy, KyouHaba Week, Kyouhabaweek, M/M, Magic, Mention of blood, Prince yahaba, his guardian kyoutani, mention of cuts, one fight scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:16:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutesyMe/pseuds/CutesyMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yahaba shook his head, eyes filled with panic. “I don‘t want that. Promise me that you won’t die because of me. Promise that you will turn the other way when you see that I can’t be saved.“</p><p>Kyoutani chuckled, amused by the fact that, of course, his prince would forget that Kyoutani’s life is connected to his. </p><p>“That’s not possible. This is my destiny. And by saving you I save myself. You can live without me but I can’t live without you,“ Kyoutani reminded Yahaba and saw sadness fill Yahaba’s eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's just us

**Author's Note:**

> Another day another prompt for the Kyouhaba week. If you have any questions since this is pretty much an original idea and there are barely any explanations then just ask.
> 
> Hope you have fun reading and that this is better than my first prompt.
> 
> This prompt is magic/fanatsy

Kyoutani warily eyed the men whose faces were carefully hidden with cloths. His hand hovered stiffly beside the shaft of his sword, trying not to let panic control his mind. Obviously he had to be careful before he made any rash movements and got himself killed in the process. That was the last thing either of them needed.

There were three men with cloths on their faces and only one Kyoutani. But Kyoutani had a tremendous advantage, and that those three men knew. Which was why they also hadn’t attacked yet.

Kyoutani thought back to where he had left the prince, pondering whether or not he had left any other threat alive on his way here, and didn’t dare to think about how he hadn’t told the prince what to do if he died here.

Would he feel it? 

Kyoutani had never gotten an answer to that question but he intended to find out by staying alive since he had no intentions of dying here. 

One of the men moved his hand, a movement that Kyoutani most probably wouldn’t have noticed if it weren’t for his well advanced senses. Kyoutani was faster in pulling out a knife and throwing it at the man, succesfully hitting him in the throat. With a small pained noise, that quickly turned into a gurgle, the man sacked to the floor and made the mistake of pulling out the knife, which only killed him faster.

Another man growled and quickly drew his sword, Kyoutani following his example. It took him only three attacks to disarm the man and another one to thrust the sword into his chest. Kyoutani sighed lightly as he focused on the third man and went for the kill. 

A sharp pain on his stomach made him halt and step back. When he looked down he saw no knife and also no rip in his clothes. His mind immediately went back to his prince in the abandoned house and panic filled him. He had to get there, fast.

The man raised his hand and Kyoutani’s sword stopped moving mid air, his arms not having enough power to compete with the man’s skills. Kyoutani wasn’t be surprised that they sent him, only that they sent only one and that also a weak one.

He let go of the sword, attacking the man with his bare hands. Kyoutani thought there must have been a reason why the man stopped his sword and not him, and he was right. Those skills weren’t that effective on the likes of Kyoutani. A much powerful one had to come to stop someone as desperate as Kyoutani.

Kyoutani managed to hit the man in the jaw, successfully numbing his senses and breaking off the usage of his skills. From then it was easy to draw another knife and slit the man’s throat open. 

He hissed when a cut appeared on his cheek and Kyoutani hurried to his feet, taking his sword and knives, and run back the way he came from where he had left his prince. Kyoutani had no time to be cautious and see if he was being followed or not. He waited for a moment by the corner of the house where he had told the prince to wait and rushed inside fast when he saw no one close.

A dagger to his throat wasn’t the first thing he expected to be met with, though it wasn’t a problem for him to disarm the person and push them against the wall.

“What are you doing?“ Kyoutani barked at the wincing man upon recognizing him. “Didn’t I tell you to hide and then run in these situations?“

Yahaba eyed Kyoutani through narrowed eyes and immediately pushed him away when his grip around Yahaba’s throat loosened. Kyoutani looked at the corpse on the ground and then at Yahaba again.

“My family, my kingdom and all my people are being hunt down. Do you really expect me to stand by and watch everything happen?“ Yahaba screamed.

“Dying here at the enemies hands also won’t save them. You have to survive so they can.“

Yahaba weakly pushed Kyoutani, letting his hands rest against his chest, and leaned against him for him support. Kyoutani forgot his anger and all the precautions he had told himself to take when it came to his prince, and wrapped his arms around Yahaba’s torso. It felt good to embrace him, and it felt even better to see that the prince was relying on him so much.

Kyoutani took a step back and took Yahaba’s chin between his fingers, inspecting the wound on his face. He then kneeled down and raised the prince’s shirt, sighing when he saw that it was only a scratch. Though that didn’t stop him from scowling at Yahaba.

“You are too careless,“ Kyoutani said through gritted teeth, trying to control his anger.

Yahaba cupped Kyoutani’s cheek, his thumb brushing over the wound there with an apologetic smile. “You got hurt because of me again. I’m sorry.“

It was so easy for Kyoutani to take Yahaba’s hand in his and press a kiss to the palm of it, so easy to take Yahaba‘s face in his hands and kiss him. Instead Kyoutani took his hand in his, squeezing it a little and then letting go.

“That’s what I’m here for. No need to worry about me.“

Yahaba opened his mouth to say something but a loud explosion outside made him flinch, and Kyoutani gripped Yahaba’s hand.

“We need to leave,“ Kyoutani whispered and gripped Yahaba by his neck when he saw his eyes widen. “I’m here. I’ll protect no matter what, you know that.“

Yahaba shook his head, eyes filled with panic. “I don‘t want that. Promise me that you won’t die because of me. Promise that you will turn the other way when you see that I can’t be saved.“

Kyoutani chuckled, amused by the fact that, of course, his prince would forget that Kyoutani’s life is connected to his. 

“That’s not possible. This is my destiny. And by saving you I save myself. You can live without me but I can’t live without you,“ Kyoutani reminded Yahaba and saw sadness fill Yahaba’s eyes.

Kyoutani took Yahaba’s hand in his and walked towards the door, peeking outside. Nothing could be heard besides the crackling of fire, a sound that Kyoutani hated more than anything. He took a look at his prince again and nodded, taking a step out of the house.

It seemed as if the soldiers of the enemy were done with this part of the kingdom, most of the houses set on fire and the screams oft he citizens having died down. When Kyoutani ran by an alley, he saw a child crying next to the corpse of a woman in the corner of his eyes. If he were in any other situation he would have stopped, he would have taken the child to a safe place but right now his sense of moral and reasoning was led by the thought of saving his prince. If he had to kill the child in order to save Yahaba, he would do that.

Yahaba tugged at Kyoutani’s hand, trying to stop running, and Kyoutani knew he wanted to rush over to the child, save him and tell him that everything would be alright. But that was something that Kyoutani couldn’t allow. So he tugged at Yahaba‘s hand, dragging him behind him and ignoring all his protests and commands to stop. They had a destination to reach.

When Kyoutani finally reached the outskirts and saw a man with two horses waiting there, he slowed down. He had expected that Yahaba would be angered but the slap to his face still surprised him.

“We could have saved that child,“ Yahaba screamed at him with tears running down his face. Kyoutani could see that he wanted look and sound authoritative.“We’re going back and saving that child. Now.“

Kyoutani pulled Yahaba back by his shoulder and ignored his protests, dragging him towards the two horses. “That child’s life isn’t more important than yours.“

“I need to get back and save my family,“ Yahaba choked out, still tugging at Kyoutani’s hand.

“Your family members have their own guardians and soldiers. Each one of them is taking their own measures to save what they need to protect. Let me take mine. You alone won’t be able to do anything against an army.“

Kyoutani stumbled forward when Yahaba pushed him and looked back at him.

“I hate you,“ Yahaba screamed and Kyoutani’s composure faltered, his heart sinking although he knew that Yahaba most probably didn’t mean that.

Yahaba yanked his hand free and looked back at his burning kingdom, a broken sob making his way out of his chest. Kyoutani shook away the sting that had come with Yahaba’s outburst and put a hand on Yahaba’s shoulder, standing next to him. 

“We will get everything you want, every single thing you desire. Revenge, your family, your kingdom. Stay alive and I’ll get you all of that,“ Kyoutani promised, getting desperate to make his prince understand.

Yahaba stared at him for a second and made no effort to wipe away the tears that were flowing down his cheeks. He turned around without a word and walked towards the horses, Kyoutani following him.

He promised himself that he wouldn’t ever let his prince to go through something like this again.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was it. If you've made it this far I'm forever grateful. Thank you.
> 
> My tumblr: @mitaki


End file.
